


Разоружение

by Metcar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони не может перестать прощать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Стратегия

Тони думает, что ему пора переставать удивляться. Он обещает себе, что больше ничего не сможет привести его в состояние нервного замешательства или перекрывающего все на свете гнева. Но у жизни на Тони Старка свои планы, именно поэтому он заходится в истерическом хохоте – до слез и боли в животе, внезапно находя выход из положения. Нет, конечно, ни черта не внезапно. Тони ищет этот выход долго и методично, несколько месяцев, потому что уверен, что у него получится. Тони уверен, что на любое действие есть противодействие, и расшифровка кода всегда кроется в этом самом коде. Тони больно принимать решение помогать, больно до прокушенных губ и следов ногтей на ладони от сжатого кулака, но на самом деле у него никогда не было выбора. Потому что Тони очень хочет вернуть то, что у него забрали, а вернуть это можно только вместе с тем, кого он ненавидит больше, чем что-либо когда-либо ненавидел. Тони знает, что Стив не вернется к нему – не вернется домой – без своего отмороженного дружка, поэтому Тони не размышляет, он просто делает. Он делает, несмотря на то, что в сердце каждый раз привычно покалывает при мысли, что не он – тот человек, за которым Стив пойдет до конца и от всего откажется. Но Тони Старк – конечно же, самый большой в мире эгоист, и он не позволит безвозвратно забирать то, что ему так долго и, казалось бы, прочно принадлежало.  
Так что Тони ищет, изучает, продумывает и высчитывает. Достает хитростями и уловками, впрочем, иногда и вполне легально все архивы, о которых ему становится известно. Теряет счет времени, количеству потребленного кофеина и алкоголя, часам сна, которого почти нет. Но однажды слышит звонок злосчастного телефона, о котором почти забывает, но почему-то исправно носит с собой везде. И отвечает машинально, не задумываясь.  
– Я знаю, что ты делаешь, Тони. Спасибо, – говорит в трубку Стив, сигнал плохой, звук хрипит и булькает, но Тони слышит то, что должен был услышать, и мгновенно отключается. Голос, который он так давно не слышал и вообще не уверен, что хотел бы слышать, сейчас только отвлекает, мешает сосредоточиться, вызывает ненужные эмоции. Тони злится и напивается в этот день больше обычного, но работу не бросает.  
И через несколько месяцев Тони стоит в богом забытой Ваканде в неизвестно откуда выросшей посреди джунглей высотке и дырявит взглядом крио-камеру. Стив улыбается ему тепло, но осторожно, а Тони только кивает преувеличенно сдержанно, чувствуя невыносимое покалывание в кончиках пальцев от одновременного желания разбить ему челюсть и крепко, намертво обнять.  
Баки выбирается из камеры, хватаясь за заботливо подставленное плечо Роджерса, и у Тони от этого прикосновения немного шумит в голове.  
– Мы должны попробовать, – говорит Стив таким тоном, будто успокаивает ребенка, и Баки только выдавливает из себя улыбку, даже не глядя в сторону Тони.  
И они пробуют. А когда срабатывает, Тони даже почти не удивлен, он давно перестал по-настоящему радоваться своим успехам. Но когда оказывается, что срабатывает это не совсем, вернее, срабатывает только при непосредственном его, Тони, участии, Тони смеется заливисто и долго – как смеются люди, понимающие, что они обречены, но все еще пытающиеся найти хоть что-то забавное в своем положении. Забавного тут мало, и Тони одновременно накрывает волной тяжелой боли и тихого умиротворения от осознания, что жизнь этого человека – нет, их обоих – теперь только в его руках.  
***

 

Первое время Баки перемещается по почти опустевшей башне Старка настороженной тенью. Тони вообще иногда задается вопросом: не сбежал ли? Не отправился ли опять скакать по миру гордой ланью и делать свои дела серийного убийцы? Тони видит Баки только на мониторах, транслирующих изображение с камер по всей башне. Тони точно уверен, что со Стивом они видятся часто, но его это мало волнует. Пока они оба здесь, у Тони все под контролем. Не под контролем только одно – хоть Стив и вернулся домой, по-настоящему он будто и не возвращался. Он рядом, но с точностью до наоборот. Стив не прикасается к нему и разговаривает на нейтральные темы, он задумчив и постоянно в мыслях где-то не с Тони. Представлять, о чем на самом деле думает Стив, Тони не хочет, но перестать не может. Тони знает – нужно время, и ждет, снова и снова уступая, не давя и ни на чем не настаивая – господи, как же это на него не похоже, Тони перестает узнавать сам себя.  
Тони большую часть времени проводит в мастерской, не потому что хочет, а уже на каком-то автомате, потому что занимать себя чем-то нужно, иначе можно свихнуться окончательно от злой абсурдности этой ситуации. Тони знает, что на данном этапе сделал все, что мог. И пока обвинять себя больше не в чем.  
Но потом Стив приходит – сам. Нарисовывается из ниоткуда за стеклянной дверью мастерской, и Тони даже его не замечает, пока, выждав паузу, механический голос из динамиков монотонно не оповещает: «Капитан Роджерс, сэр». Тони мгновенно вскидывает голову, отрываясь от мониторов, и тут же жалеет об этом – затекшая шея отзывается ноющей болью.  
– Пропусти, – говорит Тони чуть слышно и тут же добавляет громче. – Какие-то проблемы, Кэп?  
Все проблемы Роджерса написаны на его лице, Тони видел это всегда. Вот и сейчас у него такой озадаченно-смущенный вид, будто он вообще впервые задумался над тем, что происходит. Вероятно, так и есть, усмехается про себя Тони. А еще эта светлая мысль, кажется, настигла Стива посреди очередной изнуряюще-долгой вечерней пробежки, потому что он взъерошенный и даже вспотевший, и он решил не откладывать свой приход, чтобы не передумать. А потом Тони слышит то, что услышать ближайшее время вообще не планировал.  
– Я соскучился, Тони. Я… - Стив запинается и замирает как вкопанный посреди уставленной компьютерами, роботами и прочей техникой мастерской, натыкаясь на изумленный взгляд Старка. – Очень, – заканчивает он, и Тони не понимает совсем, что такое это «очень». Но это уже и не имеет значения, потому что у Тони в ушах гудит, и все плывет и смазывается перед глазами – от невозможного облегчения. Он только сейчас понимает, как сильно ждал этих слов, хотя бы чего-то на них похожего. Хотя бы взгляда, движения ненароком, в котором увидел бы своего прошлого Стива, доверяющего, тянущегося к нему, а не этого – нового, чужого, почти незнакомого.  
Стив подходит к столу, за которым Тони так и сидит, не имея ни сил, ни желания подниматься. Подходит медленно, будто ступает по зыбучему песку – одно неверное движение, и провалишься, уйдешь с головой. У Тони щемит сердце от этой осторожности, но он смотрит все еще деланно уверенно и почти дерзко Стиву прямо в глаза и чуть ли не первый раз не может предугадать, что Стив сделает или скажет следующим. Роджерс опирается руками о край стола, смотрит сверху вниз – и в его взгляде нет сожаления, только вопросы.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь? – тут же озвучивает он один из них. Тони понимает – Стив хочет поговорить, по-честному, наконец-то ничего не утаивая. И Тони будет говорить, потому что у него как всегда нет выбора, потому что это Стив, потому что какого-то черта Тони все еще верит и хочет все исправить, в разы сильнее – и это больнее любого удара в реактор – чем хочет этого Стив.  
– Я помог ему, – «вам», колюче мысленно поправляет себя Тони. – Неужели тебе нужны какие-то мотивы?  
Стив хмурится, он не доволен ответом.  
– Зачем? – повторяет Стив. – Тебе больно.  
Тони ловит себя на том, что будто снова вступает в яростные споры со своим внутренним голосом забитой, запиханной куда подальше гордости.  
– Тебе тоже, – парирует он неожиданно для себя самого. – А я просто должен был. И ты. Ты нужен.  
Стив и так знает, что нужен, Тони в этом уверен, и ему кажется, что не стоило произносить вслух настолько очевидные вещи. Стив ведь не идиот, что бы там порой Тони не говорил.  
Стив вздыхает и вытирает ладонью пот со лба. А потом одним слитым движением огибает стол и вытаскивает Тони за плечи из кресла. Стив сжимает сильно, не рассчитывает, не соизмеряет – он на взводе, дышит тяжело, будто загнанный зверь, и Тони становится больно почти сразу, ноют зажатые в тиски руки, но ему плевать, потому что Стив – слишком близко, как не было чертову кучу месяцев, потому что Стив прислоняется своим лбом к его и почти совсем уже прижимается всем телом, и смотрит, смотрит невозможными глазами прямо Тони в растерзанную совсем, уставшую душу.  
– Ты себя уничтожишь, – Стив шепчет ему прямо в губы.  
Тони хочет ответить, что Стив уже его уничтожил, но язык не связывает звуки в слова, а потом становится слишком поздно – Стив его целует. Так привычно и в то же время по-новому, Тони вообще уже, кажется, забыл, как это делается – столько времени было не до того. Стив цепляет кончиком языка зубы и щекочет нёбо, держит крепко – не вырваться, не убежать, будто Тони хоть когда-то этого по-настоящему захочет, трижды ха, и пахнет собой – родным, теплым, знакомым. И Тони кроет, кроет безбожно, так, что ничего больше в мире не существует. Он дергает руками, пытаясь высвободиться, чтобы обнять, прижать к себе, влить и не отпускать никогда больше. И Стив разжимает ладони, смягчает свои движения, почти не целует больше, только скользит влажными губами по губам Тони, будто спрашивая, как и каждый раз до этого, можно ли, правда ли можно. Стив всегда такой – чересчур осторожный, чересчур вежливый, самоконтроль из краев плещется. Тони не хочет думать, что все, что касается Баки, – в этом случае чистейшей воды исключение.  
У Тони теперь развязаны руки, он гладит и мнет все, до чего может дотянуться, но ему мало, слишком откровенно мало, потому что Стив только водит пальцами по его спине, все еще ожидая разрешения, а у Тони сводит живот жадной судорогой от осознания, какая нечеловеческая сила на самом деле таится во всех этих прикосновениях. Стив выдыхает тихо:  
– Тони.  
Тони из последних сил выжимает из себя:  
– Давай, Кэп.  
И он дает – смахивает со столешницы разбросанные перед мониторами чертежи и схемы, притирается бедрами и поднимает Тони, будто тот и не весит ничего, усаживает его на стол. Тони забывает, что делать, чтобы дышать, когда Стив мокро лижет его шею, проходится одним длинным движением по кадыку, прикусывает нежно кожу за ухом, и Тони не выдерживает – стонет чуть слышно и хрипло, проваливая безнадежную попытку сдержаться, потому что Стив знает, помнит, как надо делать, чтобы Тони потерялся совсем, чтобы пальцы на ногах поджались, а тело подалось навстречу прохладным ладоням, стаскивающим с него футболку.  
Стив давит Тони на обнаженную грудь, не сильно, но так повелительно, что у Тони даже мыслей не возникает ослушаться. Он опускается спиной на стол, вжимается лопатками в ледяной металл и тут же приподнимает бедра, потому что Стив все так же уверенно его раздевает – откидывает куда-то в сторону мягкие домашние брюки сразу вместе с трусами, на которых уже отчетливо проявилось маленькое мокрое пятно от выступившей смазки. Тони только теперь понимает, как сильно у него стоит, пожалуй, уже с того момента, как он увидел Роджерса на пороге мастерской, если вообще не с того момента, как он увидел его первый раз. Да и вообще, несколько месяцев без секса звучит абсолютным бредом по отношению к Тони Старку, но Тони и сам не знает, как так выходит. Без Стива не хотелось жить, не то, что тащить кого-то в постель. Но теперь он тут, живой, настоящий, водит без остановки руками по покорно подставленному телу, тянет ближе, до боли сжимая бедра, накрывает собой – огромным, каменным, и Тони очень хочется верить, что надежным, – и шумно дышит в шею, чуть не рычит, раздвигая Тони ягодицы пальцами, давит, трет шершавыми подушечками. Тони окончательно дуреет от того, как Стив отпускает себя. Ему нравится видеть это, как чинный, сдержанный, скромный Капитан Роджерс с этим своим раздутым чувством справедливости и «следи за языком» звереет просто от того, что Тони ему это позволяет. Тони вообще кажется, что он будит в нем что-то очень темное, что чистого и светлого в этом мало, что не подобает таким становиться надежде и опоре человечества, но ему на самом деле плевать. Тони на это очень сильно плевать, когда у него под руками перекатываются стальные мышцы на спине, когда Стив жадно вылизывает его рот, давит большим пальцем куда-то под яйца – где только научился, Тони очень надеется, что не до него, потому что тогда понятно, с кем – и говорит, почти приказывает:  
– Хочу. Тони.  
У Тони от этого тона и голоса окончательно отъезжает крыша, он отталкивает от себя Стива, поворачивается и ложится грудью на стол, выставляет себя – и «на, забирай, пользуйся, все твое, моего уже нет, я отдал тебе все, только это осталось». Мысли злые, нехорошие, Тони гонит их прочь, концентрируясь только на том, как Стив гладит его по спине, словно большого подставляющегося под ласку кота. Тони тянется за его рукой, прогибается в пояснице и снова не сдерживает стона, когда Стив как-то слишком нежно ведет раскрытой ладонью по ягодице и ниже по прижатому к краю стола члену, сжимает его пальцами и скользит парой движений. Тони дергается и подбирается весь, потому что может не сдержаться – терпел, ждал невыносимо долго. Но Стив не продолжает, вместо этого опускается на колени, прикусывает кожу на напряженно подрагивающем бедре, а потом лижет и толкается языком горячо и сладко. Тони не то хрипит, не то хнычет от этого прикосновения, ему кажется, что позвоночник сейчас хрустнет и надломится от того, с какой силы его выламывает от удовольствия, он некстати вспоминает, что раньше это было обычным делом, а теперь – потрясение. Тони слышит, как Стив сплевывает на ладонь, и чувствует, как он растирает влажными пальцами между ягодиц, надавливает одним, с трудом проникая внутрь. Тони уже откровенно колотит, а когда Стив добавляет второй палец и касается члена, он шипит задушенное: «нет». Потому что заканчивать так быстро совсем не хочется, хочется урвать побольше, хочется всего и сразу, потому что Тони уже не может быть уверен, что это не последний раз. Стив послушно отдергивает руку, но продолжает трахать пальцами, зацеловывая вздернутые ягодицы. Тони не чувствует боли и дискомфорта – он слишком сильно по этому скучал, зато Тони чувствует, как одна за другой по головке скатываются горячие капли – течет и хнычет чуть ли не в голос, и ему так одновременно стыдно – во что превратился, уму не постижимо, – но так хорошо.  
А потом становится еще лучше, потому что Стив поднимается с пола, наклоняется над ним, прижимается горячей обнаженной кожей – Тони даже не заметил, когда он успел раздеться. Будто закрывает собой от всего мира. У Тони от этой мысли сердце заходится. Стив вытаскивает пальцы и проходится между ягодиц стояком, прикусывает загривок Тони совсем уж по-звериному.  
– Пожалуйста, – просит Тони, абсолютно точно переставая контролировать свою речь. – Твою мать, господи, Стив, прекрати, хватит дразниться, это невыносимо, ты невозмо-о-о…  
И заходится протяжным стоном, потому что Стив натягивает его на свой член – размеренно и неуклонно, тянет на себя и двигается навстречу. Входит трудно, и Тони на секунду пугается, что ничего не получится – Стив большой, пожалуй, сейчас для Тони слишком большой. Тони пытается расслабиться, стискивает край стола так, что белеют костяшки. Но когда Стив внутри почти наполовину, а Тони бросает на него мутный взгляд через плечо, у него в голове остается только одна мысль – как бы немедленно не спустить. Потому что Стив стонет глухо и тихо и смотрит на Тони, не отрываясь. Внимательно, будто ловит каждое движение, каждую эмоцию. Тони непривычно, что в глазах у него нет голода, нет жара, только тепло, бесконечное, обволакивающее Тони, забирающее землю из-под ног и все-таки срывающее его в оргазм от прикосновения Стива к болезненно ноющему уже члену. Потому что Стив почувствовал, понял, что сейчас – самое время. Стив пережидает, пока Тони долго кроет мелкой дрожью, трется носом о сведенные лопатки и колючую щеку. А потом подхватывает его под грудь и живот, поднимает и прижимает к себе спиной, дотягивается до губ и мокро, глубоко целует. Тело не слушается Тони, как и его разум, он почти в отключке и стоит только потому, что Стив держит его. Стив продолжает его трахать, податливого и слабо постанывающего Стиву в губы, вслушивается в каждый звук, что Тони издает. Стив двигается раздражающе медленно, и это почти неприятно для чувствительного после оргазма тела, но Тони не может, да и не хочет сопротивляться. Когда Стив кончает через несколько тягучих минут внутри Тони, надрывно и облегченно выдыхая ему на ухо, Тони кажется, что сейчас все именно так, как должно быть, правильно и надежно, непоколебимо, что все на своих местах, что так было, есть и должно быть всегда. И что Тони как всегда разобьется вдребезги и умрет тысячу раз, чтобы это сохранить.  
Стив выходит из него аккуратно, придерживает за бедра, разворачивая, – Тони все еще не уверен, что смог бы стоять без поддержки. Он зачем-то снова не вовремя думает о чем-то очень плохом, что сейчас совсем не к месту, – о Роуди, и даже встряхивает головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из себя эти мысли. Стив смотрит на него, проводит пальцами по его лбу, вытирая капли пота под влажными прядями волос. Тони знает, что Стив сейчас что-то скажет. И он настолько вернулся в прошлое, забылся, что ждет чего-то из старого репертуара Стива Роджерса, вроде: «Ты в порядке? Я не переборщил?», или «Я люблю тебя, Тони», или сытое и довольное «Ты такой красивый».  
Но Стив говорит:  
– Я больше не уйду, обещаю. Я никого из вас больше не брошу.  
А Тони остается только вымученно улыбнуться и уткнуться лбом в капитанское плечо, потому что «больше не уйду» – это очень хорошо, а «никого из вас» – плохо совсем.


	2. Реализация

Первый раз это происходит не раньше, чем через пару месяцев совместного – с натяжкой – проживания. Утром они сталкиваются на кухне, и Тони не понимает, с каких это пор Баки перестал воровато таскать еду в свой укромный угол и есть ее там. Он вообще видит его вживую впервые с того момента, когда они вернулись из Ваканды, и впадает в легкий ступор, но виду не подает – спокойно готовит себе кофе, притворяясь, что за его спиной за барной стойкой никто не сидит. Он даже уйти пытается, не бросив на Баки испепеляющего взгляда, но ничего не выходит – Тони ошибается с углом разворота и утыкается глазами прямо в глаза Баки. Тот старательно и вдумчиво жует и вообще выглядит вполне умиротворенным. Тони сам над собой потешается за подобранное слово. А потом Баки почему-то ему улыбается, и Тони не может назвать эту улыбку никак, кроме как подбадривающей. Тони чуть не проливает на себя обжигающий кофе и, уходя с кухни, долго и мучительно размышляет, когда в его жизни что-то настолько пошло не так, что его пытается ободрить маньяк-убийца с трижды промытыми мозгами и оторванной рукой. Ответа на этот вопрос Тони так и не находит.  
Баки красив, Тони не слепой, чтобы отрицать очевидные вещи. Особенно теперь, когда он не пытается никому прострелить череп или задушить металлической рукой, когда он отмыт, побрит и забирает свои жуткие патлы в аккуратный хвост. Тони уверен, что это работа Стива, потому что Стив знает, что Тони не позволит разгуливать по своему дому человеку, который выглядит как бездомный из Восточной Европы. Возможно, Тони хотелось бы смотреть на Баки немного больше, если бы он не сделал, ну, всего, что сделал.  
Но Тони ненавидит Баки всеми фибрами своей души, и у Тони не один повод для этого и даже не два, а целый железнодорожный состав. Поэтому каждый раз – а их стало слишком много, к превеликому сожалению Тони, – когда они встречаются в башне, у Тони все клокочет внутри, а потом даже, кажется, начинается нервный тик – подергивается глаз и почесываются кулаки. Баки ничего ему не говорит, только улыбается через раз, Тони уже даже начинает казаться, что он над ним смеется, для чего на самом деле есть довольно веские причины. Тони бы на месте Баки ржал беспрестанно.   
А однажды Баки его касается. Проходит мимо и случайно – или нет, Тони не разобрать – задевает плечом. Касание металла будто режет Тони ножом и бьет током одновременно. Баки уходит, а Тони так и замирает там, где стоял, чувствуя, как горит кожа в том месте, и борясь с отчаянным желанием соскрести ее с себя любым подручным предметом.   
Потом Баки приходит к нему в мастерскую, именно тогда, когда Тони почему-то опрометчиво забывает закрыть дверь. На самом деле Тони и не ожидает никаких визитов – уже глубокая ночь, Стива нет, и будет он не скоро, вынужденный снова вернуться к работе на правительство ввиду довольно хрупкого положения Баки в обществе, а больше ждать ему было некого. Оказывается, Тони ошибается. Тони вопросительно наблюдает, как Баки просачивается в приоткрытую дверь и, не останавливаясь, уходит в другой конец мастерской. Садится там на диван и смотрит прямо на Тони и никуда больше. У Тони чуть все инструменты не выпадают из рук от бешенства, которое начинает волнами накатывать на него. Он успокаивает себя, пожалуй, самым мощным за свою жизнь усилием воли, считает до десяти и шумно выдыхает. Баки все еще смотрит – абсолютно невыразительно и даже не улыбается теперь. Тони думает, что Баки странный, слишком странный, пожалуй, даже немного чокнутый или даже не немного, а окончательно поехавший, хотя все это вполне обоснованно. Тони даже представлять не хочет, что творится у него в голове, творится ли там вообще что-то или все уже окончательно вымерло.   
– Ты заскучал? – язвительно говорит Тони, отводя взгляд и продолжая заниматься своими делами, хотя руки у него все еще немного подрагивают от пережитой вспышки праведной ярости. – Что тебе нужно? Объясни по-человечески.  
Баки молчит настойчиво, будто испытывая границы терпения, но остается на месте и продолжает смотреть. Тони презрительно хмыкает и перестает обращать на него внимание, хотя внутри все искрит и беснуется, пока Тони не вырубается от усталости прямо в рабочем кресле. А просыпается почему-то в своей постели.  
Тони очень интересно, что за хрень происходит в его доме, но разговаривать с Баки нет желания, как нет и смысла. Баки начинает приходить каждый вечер, садиться на диван, молчать и смотреть на него, и на четвертый день Тони не выдерживает.  
– Ты прожжешь во мне дыру, – устало говорит Тони и трет лицо ладонями, заканчивая на сегодня работу. – Если ты практикуешься в телепатии, то выходит у тебя не очень. Или ты планируешь очередное убийство? Что было бы вполне логично, знаешь…   
Тони останавливается, замечая, как Баки весь подбирается, напрягается, сдвигает брови на переносице и так сжимает челюсть, что под кожей играют желваки.   
– Успокойся, – раздраженно рявкает на него Тони. Он хочет проверить, понять, не ошибается ли, верны ли его догадки о том, зачем Баки выбрался из своего уютного для всех одиночества, зачем ищет себе компанию и почему приклеился пиявкой именно к Тони, а не дождался, пока вернется Стив. И когда Баки расцепляет зубы и откидывается обратно на спинку дивана, Тони изумленно выдыхает, мысленно вновь и вновь проклиная себя, свою жизнь и все ее подарки разом.  
На следующий день Тони решает отдохнуть и не идет в мастерскую. Так что среди ночи просыпается от того, что край постели подминается под чьим-то весом. Он резко дергается к изголовью, поджимает ноги и включает свет. Кромешная темнота сменяется мягким полумраком, но этого достаточно, чтобы Тони все увидел. Тони спрашивает себя, как Баки мог попасть сюда, но тут же вспоминает, что отключил все внутренние меры безопасности на случай экстренной ситуации. Это могло убить его, конечно, но пусть уж убьет его, а не Стива, который просто на всякий случай решил поселиться на одном этаже с убийцей.   
В тишине глухо гудят сервоприводы, и Тони отдаленно думает, что с этим нужно будет что-то сделать, потому что звук чересчур отчетливый и очень раздражает, особенно если тебя будят посреди ночи ради непонятно чего.  
– Скажи, – вдруг тихо говорит Баки, и Тони голос-то его толком слышит первый раз в жизни. По крайней мере, в тот момент, когда они не пытаются разорвать друг друга на куски – пока что. Сейчас он звучит как-то надломлено, забито, и Тони мог бы сравнить этот голос со скулежом собаки, выпрашивающей лакомство, и это было бы довольно забавно. Но Тони не весело совсем, потому что Баки раздет по пояс, и Тони в тусклом свете видит, как по спине катятся капли пота, как он сжимает живой рукой простынь и опускает голову, не глядя на Тони, а не забранные в привычный уже хвост волосы закрывают глаза. У Тони дежавю, и от страха в животе скручивается противный парализующий комок. Тони лихорадочно вспоминает слова и начинает говорить как раз тогда, когда Баки повторяет свою просьбу громче. Тони говорит разборчиво, чуть ли не по слогам, потому что выучил уже, как именно надо, и с каждым произнесенным звуком, Баки все больше выпрямляет сгорбленную в напряжении спину, разжимает пальцы и поднимает голову. Когда Тони заканчивает, Баки расслабляется совсем, слабо улыбается Тони и выглядит как очень пьяный, но умиротворенный человек. Такая реакция была и в первый раз, так что Тони не удивлен.   
Чему Тони удивлен, так это тому, что Баки вдруг двигается вверх по постели медленно, будто крадется, ближе к Тони, у которого наступает очередной ступор от действий Баки, и, не встречая сопротивления, ложится чуть ниже, но рядом, утыкается лбом Тони в локоть. Тони хочется взвыть и отшвырнуть его от себя, желательно так, чтобы приложить затылком об какой-нибудь острый угол, потому что, серьезно, какого хрена. Но сейчас слишком поздно, Тони слишком сонный, сервоприводы гудят уже не так раздражающе, скорее убаюкивают, а Баки дышит ему в руку слишком горячо и не так уж противно, и прямо сейчас Тони уже ничего не хочет решать. Так что Тони просто говорит:  
– Ненавижу тебя, отмороженный.  
И почти совсем уже уснув, ощущает прохладное прикосновение металла к своему животу.  
Баки не уходит, потому что Тони не говорит ему уйти.   
Когда Тони спрашивает у вернувшегося Стива, что происходит с его взбесившимся щенком, тот сначала смотрит на него долго и укоризненно, а потом пожимает плечами.  
– Ему так комфортнее, – говорит Стив, а потом медленно и как-то через силу добавляет. – Ему нужен контроль, ему нужен ты. Ему это нужно.  
В Тони бьется злое: «А мне нужно?», но он вовремя одергивает себя. Тони совсем не хочется раздувать снова все эти «а он, а я, а ты», ему хочется Стива, которого он не видел две гребанные недели. И он его получает, да так, что на следующий день еле перемещается по башне и морщится, садясь.   
В этот день Баки смотрит на него по-другому, как еще никогда не смотрел, буравит взглядом шею с бордовым засосом, задумчиво покусывая губу. Не улыбается – что странно, и ничего не говорит – что достаточно нормально. Тони уверен, что Баки, конечно, давно должен все знать, Роджерс рассказал бы ему, обязательно рассказал, а если бы Баки не знал, то Капитан Скромность точно не трахал бы его так, что слышно на всех этажах. Вечером Баки подсаживается к лежащему на кушетке и читающему Тони в ноги, бесцеремонно хватает лодыжки и кладет их себе на колени. Тони уже давно уверился, что Баки больной на всю голову, так что не реагирует никак, и вообще решает, что реагировать не станет, пока его не начнут убивать. Выбора-то у него как всегда нет. Тони не видит Баки из-за книги, да он и не особо хочет на него смотреть – только одним глазком, может быть. Но Тони взрослый человек с железной выдержкой, так что откладывает книгу через целых полчаса и спрашивает у Баки, который на него почему-то непривычно не смотрит:  
– Ты говорящий?  
– Да, – коротко отвечает Баки и поворачивается к Тони, но тот со скоростью света тут же прячется обратно за книгу.   
Тони очень отчетливо понимает, что он наконец-то кому-то по-настоящему нужен. Не так и не тому, совсем не тому, но хоть кому-то. Тони не радуется этому, воздух ведь не гордится тем, что им дышат. Это даже не тешит его самолюбие. Тони усмехается, думая, что это, наверное, потому, что его уже и не осталось.  
Баки снова засыпает в его постели, но приходит на этот раз заранее, не просит разрешения и ничего не объясняет, просто ложится рядом – на подушку, уже не ниже, закрывает глаза и отключается как по команде. Это как-то совсем не входит в планы Тони, потому что сегодня это место вообще-то должно быть занято Стивом, который выходит из душа сразу, стоит только Тони об этом подумать. Все это напоминает какой-нибудь дурацкий ситком, и Тони, чертыхаясь, встает с кровати.   
– Это как-то чересчур, ты не находишь? – шипит он Стиву через всю комнату и уходит спать на другой этаж, надеясь, что двери лифта захлопываются за ним достаточно раздраженно.  
На следующее утро на кухне Баки говорит Тони:  
– Прости.  
И Тони не очень понимает, за что именно, - поводов просить прощения у Баки слишком много, чтобы вычленить какой-то конкретный. И Баки тут же добавляет к ним еще один – вжимает Тони в стену бедрами и обхватывает подбородок металлическими пальцами, тянет вверх и целует – совсем не нежно, вгрызается в губы, вламывается внутрь языком. Все слишком быстро, и Баки – не Стив, он не спрашивает, можно или нельзя, он делает то, что хочет, пока может самостоятельно принимать решения, и Тони думает, что Баки никогда не сможет пресытиться этой возможностью.   
Тони пытается оттолкнуть, действительно пытается, изо всех сил, но сил этих маловато – он все же обычный человек, а Баки – не совсем.   
– Ненавижу, – рычит Тони, когда Баки прикусывает ему кадык и окончательно вдавливает собой в стену, полностью пресекая попытки сопротивления.   
– Отбитый, – зло выплевывает Тони, когда Баки втирается в него бедрами, проезжаясь своим стояком по его через четыре слоя ткани, и рвет на идеальные продольные половины любимую футболку.  
– Совсем поехал, – стонет Тони и бьется затылком об стену, когда Баки опускается вниз и быстро и голодно раздирает пальцами ширинку.  
– Убью нахрен, – задыхается Тони и старается, но не может не смотреть Баки в глаза, когда он поднимает на Тони совершенно безумный взгляд и берет в рот.  
Тони говорит все это, но не говорит: «Остановись».


	3. Итоги

Когда Тони спрашивает, что между ними было, он в доску пьян. Сам не зная, почему, он не остается на этот раз в мастерской в таком состоянии, как делает это обычно, а приходит к ним на этаж и, ничего не объясняя, садится между ними на диван в мерцающем свете включенной плазмы. Стив смотрит недоуменно, а Баки тут же тянется к нему с таким рвением, будто только этого и ждал всю жизнь, и упирается подбородком в плечо. Тони говорит «было», а не «есть», потому что точно знает, что сейчас нет ничего, – Тони видит все, что происходит в башне, камеры стоят на каждом углу, и запись ведется постоянно. Тони не уверен, что хочет знать правду, но слишком устал играть в угадайку с собственным подсознанием.  
– Тони, это ни к чему, – говорит Стив как-то просяще, но Тони уже все понимает по тому, как Баки едва заметно вздрагивает.  
Тони резко становится так паршиво, будто ему ударяют под дых, хотя он и не понимает, чего еще ожидал. Он морщится и порывается встать, но Стив сжимает его запястье и тянет обратно вниз, только на этот раз усаживая на себя. Тони сопротивляется еще какое-то время вполсилы, пытаясь хотя бы ноги на пол поставить, но постепенно уверенные мягкие объятия совместными усилиями с замутненным алкоголем разумом побеждают, и Тони сдается – расслабляется под теплыми ладонями, скользящими по бокам, распластывается, растекается по Стиву, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею и закрывая глаза. Тони вдруг чувствует прикосновение еще одной руки – металлические пальцы, несравнимо с живыми тяжелые, прохладные и твердые, скользят по его спине, зарываются в волосы. Тони никак не реагирует, но слышит, как Стив говорит: «Бак», и – Тони трудно в это поверить – его голос звучит предостерегающе. Баки хмыкает где-то над ухом, но руку не убирает. Тони отключается, разморенный таким непривычным количеством ласки.  
А включается уже под утро от ощущения, что снова что-то не так. Тони не в своей постели, и ему почему-то теплее, чем обычно, теплее даже, чем когда Стив или Баки засыпают вместе с ним. Глаза открываются с трудом от подступающего похмелья, и Тони сначала им не очень верит, потому что видит перед собой темную макушку уткнувшейся ему в грудь головы, хотя сзади чувствует прижимающегося к его спине Стива. Но поверить Тони приходится, потому что он слышит два дыхания вместо одного и ощущает на своем теле две руки. Голова начинает кружиться еще сильнее, и Тони понимает, что сейчас точно не время что-то выяснять.  
Но на следующий день вместо выяснения именно этой ситуации Тони зачем-то, наверное, против собственной воли пытаясь понять, что происходит в целом, говорит Стиву, что его с Баки отношения с физической точки зрения немного – не до конца, но все же – превысили пределы допустимого. Стив пожимает плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что и так все знает – и это вполне очевидно, Тони вообще не понимает, почему эти слова из него вылетают, ведь это все равно, что сообщить Стиву новость о том, что Солнце горячее.  
– Это меньшее, что мы можем для тебя сделать, – отвечает он, и это «мы» звучит очень неправильно, как и весь смысл этой фразы.  
Тони, в который уже раз, очень кроет вязкой и обидной злобой, и он огрызается:  
– Что? Подложить меня под него?  
Взгляд Стива вдруг меняется в ту самую темную, звериную сторону, от которой у Тони забываются слова и пережимает горло.  
– Что конкретно тебя в этом не устраивает? – спрашивает он, и Тони не находит, что ответить, потому что на самом деле ему и возразить-то нечего.  
Для собственного душевного благополучия Тони запирается в мастерской на следующие несколько дней и никого к себе не впускает. У него есть работа, которую надо закончить, – сделать все-таки Баки гребанную новую руку, потому что прикосновения холодного металла, от которых Тони бросает в озноб, и надоедливое жужжание сервоприводов, будящее его по ночам, ему уже осточертели. Тони впервые видит Баки каким-то растерянно-смущенным, когда, закончив с чертежами и расчетами, заявляет ему, что на неопределенный срок должен изъять его конечность, потому что вибраниум, увы, на дороге не валяется. Баки может ему возразить, Тони знает, он уже понял, что его влияние распространяется только на отрицание каких-то действий, как и вся раскодировка в целом – может только отменить, но не вынудить что-то сделать. Но Баки не возражает, и Тони безрезультатно пытается вспомнить, когда это они перешагнули черту, после которой начинаются доверительные отношения.  
Тони уверяет свою гордость, что старался лишь для собственного комфорта, когда Баки, сидя на кресле Тони в его мастерской, медленно, будто с непривычки, сжимает и разжимает кулак новой руки, которая теперь поддерживает температуру тела, работает совершенно бесшумно и – просто на всякий случай – покрыта дополнительным антикоррозионным слоем.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Баки с полуулыбкой и, поднимаясь, целует Тони – впервые нежно. Тони, растерявшись, даже отвечает, все еще ожидая, когда движения Баки все-таки станут привычно жесткими, как и всегда, когда доходит до подобной близости. Но этого не происходит, и, когда Баки все так же с улыбкой отстраняется, Тони становится как-то жутко от ощущения, что он ходит по минному полю и по-настоящему давно никого и ничего не контролирует. А еще Тони чувствует на себе нечитаемый взгляд Стива, который пришел вместе с Баки посмотреть на обновку, и стоит чуть поодаль, опираясь спиной о стеклянную стену и сложив руки на груди.  
Когда Баки одевается и выходит из мастерской, Стив зачем-то говорит:  
– Тони, у него сознание как решето.  
У Тони вдруг появляется какое-то странное ощущение, слишком сильно похожее на сочувствие.  
***

Стив придерживает Тони за бедра, не давая двигаться, пока Тони сидит на нем сверху и возмущенно стонет, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то, чтобы скользнуть ниже и снова насадиться на его член, когда Тони вдруг слышит звук открывающегося лифта – видимо, Стив услышал его еще на другом этаже – и вслед за ним тихие крадущиеся шаги. Стив вопросительно смотрит на Тони, удерживая его на месте, но и не отстраняясь.  
– Оставь, – выдыхает Тони и чуть ли не мурлычет от удовольствия, когда хватка на его бедрах исчезает и сменяется поглаживанием по покрытой потом пояснице. – Пусть смотрит, – «или зачем он там пришел», добавляет про себя Тони.  
Тони видит краем глаза, как Баки опускается в кресло рядом с постелью, и слышит, как он жадно, шумно втягивает воздух. Тони знает, какой здесь сейчас запах – его, Стива и секса, и Тони готов дать голову на отсечение, что у Баки от этого кренится и так поехавшая крыша. Стив вдруг начинает двигаться сам, подается вверх, резче и сильнее с каждым разом, и Тони чуть не воет и скребет ногтями ему по груди от особенно чувствительного толчка. Тони кажется, что он и сам уже далеко не в себе, понимая, насколько сильно его заводит присутствие Баки, потому что Тони поворачивается к нему и смотрит. Смотрит на его закушенную губу и пальцы, сжимающие подлокотники кресла так сильно, что Тони уже почти слышит треск ломающегося дерева. Смотрит, как Баки едва заметно подается вперед, когда Тони чувствует ладонь Стива на своем горле, как Баки, тихо выдыхая, почти стонет, когда Стив полностью перехватывает инициативу и не дает Тони двигаться вообще, вгоняя член в Тони на всю длину и ни на секунду не сбиваясь с ритма. А потом перестает что-то видеть вообще, потому что от распирающего наслаждения у Тони закатываются глаза, и он только стонет – громко и почти призывно. Тони знает, что рано или поздно это должно случиться, для этого не нужно быть ясновидящим, так почему бы этому не случиться сейчас, когда Тони все равно накрыло уже так, будто он обдолбался, и абсолютно все равно, что будет происходить, лишь бы удовольствие не заканчивалось. Тони хочет Баки и признается себе в этом уже давно. Тони хочет чувствовать его внутри и ощутить, какой он на вкус. Хочет, чтобы Баки брал его долго и до сорванного голоса, жестко и не щадя, как только он умеет – Тони уверен, что умеет, он ощущает это каждой клеточкой своего тела каждый раз, когда видит его, – и не умеет слишком заботящийся о чужом удовольствии Стив. Это идет вразрез с любой моралью, которой Тони никогда не отличался, и здравым смыслом, который Тони давно уже потерял. Глаза у Тони все еще закрыты, когда он чувствует, как Баки прижимается к нему сзади и больно, с силой засасывает нежную кожу на шее, а потом мокро лижет, будто извиняясь, обхватывает пальцами живой руки член и быстро размашисто дрочит. Баки выдыхает ему в ухо нетерпеливое «Тони», и вдоль по позвоночнику прокатывается выламывающий, чуть ли не наизнанку выворачивающий восторг. Тони думает, что его дом абсолютно точно превратился в сумасшедший, когда слышит, как Стив почти рычит под ним. Тони открывает глаза и смотрит на Стива, замечая, что в его взгляде такая темнота, которой он не видел еще никогда, что из-за расширившихся, затопивших почти всю радужку зрачков уже не видно привычной светлой синевы. Вот только смотрит Стив не на него. Ему не дают додумать и заняться рефлексией, потому что Баки тянет его за волосы железной хваткой, задирая голову так, что стоны болезненно застревают в горле, и повторяет без остановки шепотом в ухо:  
– Тони, Тони, Тони.  
Тони запоздало понимает, что до сегодняшнего дня, они никогда вообще не обращались друг к другу, и его имя голосом Баки звучит как самое пошлое и самое возбуждающее в мире ругательство.  
Стив вдруг останавливается, приподнимает Тони и выходит. Тони давит предательское хныканье от потери ощущения заполненности, целостности. Но Стив поднимается и встает на колени напротив Тони, скользит губами по подбородку и мягко, в контрасте с предыдущими движениями внутри его тела, целует, и Тони успокаивается. Их внезапно становится так много, что Тони кажется, будто он тонет, захлебывается, и ему нечем дышать. Руки Баки скользят по груди, цепляют соски, живые пальцы царапают ногтями живот. Стив, не разрывая поцелуй, раздвигает Тони ягодицы, и член Баки ложится прямо между ними, проезжается по смазанному растянутому Стивом входу. Тони заходится от этого стоном, вцепляясь одновременно в плечо Стиву и Баки в растрепавшиеся волосы. От этого – и еще от того, что Тони понимает, что он настолько готов и раскрыт, что Баки достаточно одного движения, и он окажется внутри. Но Баки не двигается, и Тони чуть ли не скулит от того, что пал еще недостаточно низко, чтобы просить, но достаточно, чтобы хотеть этого невыносимо сильно. Баки обхватывает его подбородок пальцами, насильно отрывая от губ Стива, и поворачивает к себе, чуть отстраняется и заставляет посмотреть на него через плечо. Взгляд у Баки открытый и почти полностью осмысленный, Тони уверен, что он сам таким взглядом похвастаться не может. Баки смотрит, а Стив, которому как всегда нужно расставить все по местам и добиться тотального согласия и разрешения, говорит:  
– Ничего не будет, если ты действительно не хочешь.  
Тони думает, что все и так уже есть. Он очень надеется, что будет звучать уверенно, но голос все равно подводит и срывается, потому что отвечает тут же, не задумываясь:  
– Я хочу.  
И подается назад, трется задницей Баки о бедра, слыша какой-то восторженно-неверящий выдох Стива. А потом Стив просовывает руку между его расставленных ног, и Баки сзади вздрагивает и почти не ощутимо, но все-таки толкается вперед. И Тони все понимает.  
– Сти-ив, – тянет Баки на выдохе, не в голос, шепотом, но в этом звуке столько одновременно тоски и желания, что Тони чуть не передумывает, но Стив прижимает к его входу два пальца, раскрывает, и Баки проникает в него, проскальзывая между этими пальцами членом.  
Баки ничуть не уступает Стиву в размерах, если вообще не выигрывает, и у Тони воздух вышибает из легких, потому что Баки ожидаемо не дает привыкнуть к ощущениям, начиная вколачиваться сразу – полностью, быстро, сразу выбирая нужный для себя – но так уж выходит, что и для Тони тоже – темп. Стив сжимает в кулаке член Тони и двигает им в ритме, совершенно не совпадающем с тем, в котором трахает его Баки. И это почему-то настолько слишком, что Тони приходится вцепиться в его запястье и отдернуть руку, чтобы раньше времени не слететь за грань. Стив послушно разжимает кулак и немного отодвигается, смотрит на них, и у него в глазах – жадное восхищение, будто он любуется чем-то очень красивым, что сотворил сам. И, черт возьми, это так и есть. Потому что если бы не Стив, Тони бы сейчас точно не скулил, насаженный на член Баки; не укладывался бы грудью на кровать, выгибаясь и поднимая задницу, чтобы Баки смог грубо раздвигать его ягодицы и разглядывать, как растягиваются от вторжения покрасневшие и припухшие края его дырки; не чувствовал бы, как на теле уже расцветают синяки от очередного нажатия металлических пальцев, когда Баки снова не рассчитывает силу, и следы от зубов, когда Баки, наклоняясь, кусает его лопатки, плечи и беззащитную шею. Если бы не Стив, Тони не сошел бы с ума.  
Не сошел бы с ума настолько, что в нем все дрожит от восторга, как стекло от взрывной волны, когда Стив облокачивается спиной об изголовье кровати, полуложась, и жестом показывает Тони опуститься сверху. И Тони, несмотря на почти совсем отключившийся рассудок, прекрасно знает, что это значит – благо, прожил довольно насыщенную жизнь. У Тони мурашки по телу от предвкушения, страха и какого-то неуместного азарта – они, черт возьми, огромные, оба, и Тони откровенно не представляет, каково это – принять обоих одновременно. Но Тони слишком сильно хочет всего и сразу, да и у него нет, и никогда не было мыслей не подчиняться желаниям Стива, так что покорно двигается вперед, закусывая губу, когда член Баки из него выскальзывает.  
Оказавшись внутри Тони на всю длину, Стив смотрит на него с улыбкой, слишком откровенно наслаждаясь его слабыми, почти хнычущими стонами, давит на поясницу раскрытой ладонью, заставляя наклониться. И шепчет в ухо до дрожи пробирающе:  
– Тони, ты такой…  
– Красивый, – заканчивает за него Баки, успокаивающе поглаживающий его по спине и в то же время прижимающийся головкой к входу рядом с членом Стива.  
И этот голос Баки уже совсем точно не похож на жалобный скулеж, а гораздо больше – на сытое мурлыканье. До Тони уже вообще с трудом доходит смысл их слов, только интонации, и эти интонации заставляют его почти машинально вздернуть бедра, приподняться, облегчая доступ в свое тело. А потом Баки утробно стонет, потому что начинает втискиваться внутрь – медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром въезжает по члену Стива.  
– Господи, – выдыхает Стив, поднимает пальцами за подбородок бессильно опущенную голову Тони. – Смотри на меня, Тони. Смотри.  
Но Тони не хватает сил, чтобы приподнять веки, перед глазами одни цветные всполохи вперемешку с темнотой, он хватает губами воздух, думает, что двигается вперед, от проникновения, но на самом деле остается на месте. У Тони все тело сводит в судороге, внутри тянет, невозможно сильно, его будто на куски сейчас разорвет. Но почему-то все еще болезненно стоит.  
Когда Баки все-таки преодолевает сопротивление мышц и проникает внутрь почти до половины, Тони оживает. Распахивает глаза и начинает стонать, не переставая, и все стоны сливаются в один протяжный, сжимает пальцы у Стива на плечах, чуть ли не до хруста, пока Стив собирает губами влагу с его щек – и откуда она там взялась, Тони не очень осознает. Но вдруг Тони чувствует переплетение их пальцев на своей спине, и почему-то успокаивается и перестает бороться и сопротивляться. Как всегда – сдается, прогибается.  
Натруженные мышцы привыкают к вторжению, обтягивают их обоих как вторая кожа, и все еще – безбожно туго, но уже не так страшно и близко к отключке от того, что всего чересчур много. Тони расслабляется, голова наконец-то пустая и легкая, его будто качает на волнах. Он сбивчиво дышит Стиву в ключицу, когда слышит в два голоса произнесенное «прости».  
Тони не успевает подумать, сговаривались они или нет, и почему вообще решили, что это самый подходящий момент для извинений, потому что Баки обнимает его сзади, немного приподнимает вверх, обхватывает пальцами его член. Теплый металл так странно ощущается на чувствительной коже, что Тони кончает через несколько движений, выплескивается в руку Баки, дрожа и беззвучно постанывая. Стив шипит почти болезненно, когда Тони сжимается сильнее от оргазма, приподнимает его за бедра, и они оба выскальзывают из него с влажным пошлым хлюпаньем. Тони падает на подушки, едва находя в себе силы повернуть голову и посмотреть на то, что дальше будет происходить. И тут же чувствует колючее сожаление, потому что Баки тянется к Стиву, наклоняется, а Стив нерешительно подается ему навстречу. Тони знает, что просто может сказать Баки сейчас же остановиться, но не делает этого. Тони знает и то, что может попросить Стива не делать этого хотя бы при нем, но не делает и этого тоже. Тони просто смотрит, как Баки сжимает перепачканной в его сперме и переливающейся металлическим блеском рукой прижатый к животу, покрасневший от прилившей к нему крови член Стива, осторожно, будто все еще не веря, что это происходит, двигает по нему пальцами. И целует Стива – нежно, боязливо, одними губами. Стив выдыхает, отвечает на поцелуй и на ласку, не закрывая глаз. Смотрит на Баки – смотрит долгие минуты и не может насмотреться.  
Тони закрывает глаза, потому что ничего из этого он видеть уже не должен.  
Тони хочет снова злиться на Стива и ненавидеть Баки, вот только он все уже давно простил.


End file.
